


Halfway There

by Lunarium



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dís comes to Dale to offer advice and comfort to a young woman facing a new era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halfway There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/gifts).



> Treat for Anaraine. I thought Dís could help Sigrid out in learning how to handle Dale's finances! :)

Stacks of papers and documents lay neatly upon the desk, lined up so well one could easily have mistaken them to be one entity. Dís nodded her head approvingly as she scanned them, finding anything she needed with ease, for each stack of documents were arranged in logical order.

_Good rationality_ , Dís thought, _putting them in this order. Better than most Manfolk._

She had come to Dale immediately following a request to aid the young woman who would be undertaking the finances of the new city. Her father was the famed hero of Dale, his arrow having found the mark in an unprotected patch on the dragon’s left breast. The girl, Sigrid, appeared nothing like her father, honey-toned hair and nervous smile, though far more well kept in her appearance. 

“Everything is in neat order here, which is a good first step,” Dís said with a smile. “Tell me, what did you do previously?” 

“I just stayed home,” Sigrid replied promptly but politely. 

“And did nothing all day?” 

“No, I cleaned and cooked!” She chuckled nervously. “And I went to the markets to haggle for vegetables or spices or medicine. Da got us the fish. But that’s nothing compared to what they want me to do now.” 

“How so?” 

“I just never did _this_ kind of work before.” 

“And that’s why you will learn. How else do you expect others have done it? They didn’t pop out of their mothers with all the knowledge and skill! You must start somewhere, and you’re already so well organized!” 

Sigrid opened her mouth to protest, but then leaned back, unsure. “That will help me?” 

Dís laughed. “You have an advantage! Don’t underestimate any work, even if it seems trivial to others. Goodness, if no one got their houses in order I wouldn’t want to visit them! You ran a household. With a father and two siblings that alone makes it a tiny community. You provided a stable and comfortable shelter, meals, medicines, and a moral support when they needed it. And you’ve got experience with trade at the markets! What more credentials do you need? Don’t let the wider scope of your new work scare you off! You handled your father’s earnings, did you not?” 

“Yes, I did. Da isn’t the best at numbers.” 

Dís gave a hearty laugh as she settled across from Sigrid. “No, he doesn’t seem as the sort, does he? Well, lass, I see you are already halfway there. I’ll just show you a few tricks of the trade, and you’ll be on your way. Should you require anything else, you know where to find me!”

Returning Dís’s warm smile, Sigrid leaned forward for her lesson.


End file.
